Koga Oogami/Relationships
1st Year Students Hajime Shino : Hinata Aoi :Fellow member of the Light Music Club. Being his upperclassmen, Koga cares for both of the Aoi twins, tagging along with them to help train Tori during Circus. Midori Takamine : Mitsuru Tenma :Mitsuru was quick to get close with Koga, calling him "Ko-chan-senpai". Until he snapped back at Mitsuru during Sports Festival, he has stated that he is scary and will no longer go near him. Shinobu Sengoku : Sora Harukawa : Tetora Nagumo : Tomoya Mashiro : Tori Himemiya :During Circus, Koga helped train Tori with his stamina, though this resulted in Tori disliking Koga. Tsukasa Suou : Yuta Aoi :Fellow member of the Light Music Club. Being his upperclassmen, Koga cares for both of the Aoi twins, tagging along with them to help train Tori during Circus. 2nd Year Students Adonis Otogari :Member of the same unit, UNDEAD. Though Koga is always snapping at Adonis, he always treats Koga politely. Adonis also views Koga as "weak" and must be protected. :In the Amusement Park Show, Adonis is surprised to hear Koga call him his friend. Anzu :Anzu's fellow second year. Anzu and Koga's first meeting involves him stepping all over her until she faints. Though it clearly bothers him, Koga refuses to apologize when Rei offers him the chance, and instead uses the incident as an excuse to assist her like in the Main Story or Circus. His statement in Dark Night Halloween - "I can't hurt you the second time, Anzu!" - implies he's still yet to forget the guilt. :Anzu and Koga unexpectedly share a natural chemistry and grow closer throughout the year. In Dark Night Halloween, he states he does not like treating Anzu like a frail object, as it would look as if he lacks faith in her. In the same event, Anzu makes a finger gun gesture while saying "Bang!" at Koga to poke fun at their Red Riding Hood and Wolf role. Anzu also prevents Koga from resorting to violence by clinging onto him, and Koga tries to appease her by proving he is calm - there have also been other similar instances in the radio drama and Sports Festival. Arashi Narukami : Hokuto Hidaka : Makoto Yuuki :Koga has helped train Makoto with his stamina, though this has caused him to fear Koga. Mao Isara : Mika Kagehira : Natsume Sakasaki : Ritsu Sakuma :Like his brother, Ritsu often teases Koga. Souma Kanzaki : Subaru Akehoshi :Though Koga is seen much more often with Subaru's dog, rather than Subaru himself, the two have a relatively decent relationship, with Koga often telling Subaru to keep Daikichi on a leash. Yuzuru Fushimi : 3rd Year Students Chiaki Morisawa : Eichi Tenshouin :Despite being the Student Council President, Koga has no restraint and doesn't hesitate to continuously bark at him. Izumi Sena : Kanata Shinkai : Kaoru Hakaze :Member of the same unit, UNDEAD. Overall, Koga seems to dislike Kaoru, often calling him Player Bastard or hesitating to add senpai to his name. Keito Hasumi : Kuro Kiryu :Fought together during the "Dragon King Competition". Leo Tsukinaga : Nazuna Nito : Rei Sakuma :Leader of his unit, UNDEAD. Often calling him "Vampire Bastard", Rei is often found teasing Koga, treating him like a dog and telling him to go fetch a ball. Despite their current relationship, Koga had apparently looked up to Rei during as a 1st Year. Shu Itsuki : Tsumugi Aoba : Wataru Hibiki : Faculty Akiomi Kunugi : Jin Sagami : Other Daikichi :He was seen hanging out with Daikichi during Sakura Festival, trying to help him get out of a tree, after tossing him up there. Koga is on very good terms with Daikichi and has referred to him as a "Man among Men". Leon :As Leon is his precious dog, Koga has mentioned that he always goes to sleep with Leon. Sources Category:Relationships